This study is a 30 patient "innovative therapy" protocol in which the feasibility, efficacy, and safety of rapid opiate withdrawal intervention will be tested. The proposal will utilize general anesthesia to suppress withdrawal symptoms, while the patient is rapidly detoxified pharmacologically.